The New Baby
by FuuMegami
Summary: It's the beginning of the story check it out k
1. The New Baby

Ok so I had a problem with the uploading of the chapters today and then I said that I messed up only I signed with my sisters penname *sighs* `:-( sorry! 

The New Baby   
  


Prologue   
  


Two weeks after their encounter with Neherenia the Chibi Senshi are faced with something that will rock their world. . . . Rei and Trunks are having another baby! 

Rei and Trunks are thrilled to be having their third child, but are also worried about what it will do to their two that they have now. 

"They really should under stand since they're twins, they know how sharing mommy is." Said Trunks. 

"Yes I hope your right." 

"To night we'll have to tell them, after story time perhaps?" Said Trunks. 

Rei nodded and patted her belly. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

# The New Baby 

### Chapter 1

***Ok so I don't own any of the characters duh, if I did would I be writing fan fiction?! No! I'd be writing the real stuff okie. I just like to remind people of that every once in a while.***   
  


That evening Rei and Trunks had a private dinner with their children. They were all dressed up and so were the children. Vegeta III was picking his nose. .. . 

"What are ya digging for? Gold?" Sakura whispered. 

He gave her a shoved after taking his finger from his nose. 

Trunks looked nervously at Rei who returned the look. 

"Kids, we've got something to tell you." Rei said. 

"Ohhh ohhh! We finally got a pony!?" Said Sakura excitedly. 

"No! We got an ice cream truck of our very own!" Vegeta yelled. 

"NO!" Trunks yelled. 

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister," Rei said softly as she nudged Trunks. 

"You can give it back. Return it. You've got the receipt right?" Replied Sakura sweetly. 

"Uhhhh. . . Trunks?" Rei said. 

"Nope. Can't return them." Trunks replied as he spooned a mouth full of food into his face. 

"Well, if you can't return it, then where the heck do babies come from?" Said Sakura crossly. 

Rei's eyes widened and Trunks chocked on his food. 

"They're a gift," Rei replied with a smile. 

Sakura crossed her arms. "You can return gifts," she said as she narrowed her eyes. 

"They're a very special gift," Trunks added. 

Vegeta was using his hands to shove food into his mouth. No one noticed though. 

"I don't want another brother. And sisters aren't any good either." Sakura said as she pushed her food around on her plate. 

"Well how about after dinner we read a book, or watch a movie?" Suggested Rei. 

Vegeta shoveled the food off if Sakura's plate too. "Ah bab souds eat," Vegeta said with his mouth full. 

"Vegeta," his mother warned. 

He swallowed and said, "a baby sounds neat." 

"Better." Rei said with a sigh. 

"But you know Vegeta, once the new baby comes mommy and daddy won't have any time for us." Sakura said all teary eyed. 

"We'll have time for you darling," Rei said kindly. 

"You'll say it now. But I watch TV and that's the way it goes on TV." Sakura said as she stood up. "And I don't want to lose you and daddy to some dumb old baby." 

"New baby. Babies aren't old. Just they smell old." Vegeta said wrinkling his nose up. 

Sakura stomped off. 

"Uh-oh, she sure didn't take it like I thought she would." Trunks said. 

"Does this mean I get to eat her bed time snack?!" Vegeta said hopefully. 

"No I think you've eaten your share young man." Rei said with a laugh. 

"I'm a growing boy." Vegeta said. 

Sakura sat on her bed with her arms folded. She was sniffing and trying hard not to cry. "I don't want a baby." 

"What?" Chibi Usa said as she came into the room and sat on Sakura's bed. 

"Not that you'd understand, but my mommy and daddy are going to get a new baby." Sakura said. 

"Cool!" Chibi Usa exclaimed. 

"No! It's not!" She yelled. 

Chibi Usa's face fell. 

"It's just, when they have the new baby, they won't have any time for me or Vegeta. And you know what that means." Sakura said darkly. 

"What?" Chibi Usa replied, her eyes widening. 

"I'll be all grown up. Grown ups don't have parents who have time for them right?" Sakura said. 

"Yeah, I think you're right. So now you'll have to get married too." Chibi Usa said sadly. 

"To who?" Sakura replied. 

"To whom," Densetsu said correcting Sakura as she came into the room. 

Tenshi and Buffy fallowed. 

"We've been listening to what you're saying." Buffy said. 

"Spying?" 

"No, just listening." Tenshi said. "There's a difference." 

Sakura nodded. "Maybe, if we get to the mail center before my mommy and daddy do we can put a return stamp on the baby and it's box!" Sakura said excitedly. 

"Yeah!" They all replied. 

"Now we just gotta find out when it's coming. . ." Sakura trailed off. 

"Whatcha up to Sakura?" Vegeta asked as he came into the room. 

"We're having a plan. We're gonna return the baby before it even gets to mommy and daddy!" Sakura said. 

"And if you tell them I'll beat the beans outta ya!" Buffy said. 

Vegeta clutched his stomach, "I wanna keep my beans where they are." 

"Girls, time for bed," Setsuna said as she came into the room. 

They all nodded but visions of returning stamps danced through their heads as they slept. . . . .   
  
  
  



	3. Chapters 2 and 3

# The New Baby

### Chapter 2

Sakura got out of bed early in the morning, 5:00 AM and that's real early for a little kid. She rubbed her eyes and threw off her covers. Then she dressed in her favorite red mini Chinese dress. Then she shook her brother Vegeta III awake. 

"I didn't dump all the under wear on the lawn! Just most of it!" He yelped before he really came to. 

"What?!" Sakura replied in shock. 

"Nothing," he mumbled. 

"C'mon we've got to get to the mail room so we can send that baby back!" Sakura said. 

"We still don't know when it's coming," Vegeta pointed out. 

"That's why you'll be going into mommy and daddy's room and asking." Sakura replied with a menencing grin. 

"I will? But what if they won't tell me?" 

"You gotta whisper it to them. And then they'll tell you in their sleep." Sakura said. 

"Oh. Well. First I gotta use the bath room." Vegeta announced. 

Twenty minutes later Sakura was still waiting for him to come out. So she opened the door to find him asleep in the bath tub. 

"Get up you lazy boy!" Sakura said as she hit him on the head with a bar of soap! 

He grumbled and got up. Then he snuck over to his mom and dads room. He slipped through the slightly opened door and into the room. Tip-toeing he made his way to the bed and whispered, "dad, when is the baby coming in?" 

Trunks didn't reply. So Vegeta whispered again, "dad, when is the baby coming in?" 

Still there was no reply. So he yelled in his father's ear, **"DAD WHEN IS THE BABY COMING IN?"**

"Ahhh!! Trunks yelped as he jumped a mile and hit the ceiling. 

"Dad, when is the baby coming in?" Vegeta III repeated. 

"Not for another eight months son," Trunks said sleepily. 

Vegeta nodded and strolled off out of the room. He then went back to his room and told his sister what their dad had said. 

"Dad said the baby isn't coming for another eight days." Vegeta said as he picked up an action figure. 

"That's more than a week, we've got time," Sakura said. 

Vegeta nodded as he picked up a marker and started to scribble on the action figure's arms. 

"Look, he's bleeding," Vegeta said giggling. 

"Now all I need is to tell the others. I'll go wake them up." 

Sakura walked down the dark halls to Chibi Usa's room. She opened the door and found Chibi Usa gone! 

"Oh no! Where could she be?" Sakura said out loud. 

"She's in her mommy and daddy's room." Tenshi said scaring Sakura. 

"Yahhh! I didn't know you were up." Sakura said. 

"It's hard not to be. Your daddy was yelling like some one had set his hair on fire. . ." Tenshi said giggling. 

"Well, we didn't. But Vegeta was asking him in his sleep when the baby is coming in. So we know it's coming in eight days. So we'll have to be ready. Very ready." Sakura said sounding very determined for a four year old.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3   
  


Eight days later. . . Sakura, Chibi Usa, Tenshi, Buffy, Densetsu, and Vegeta were waiting for the baby to come in. They were waiting and playing a good old game of old maid. No one had any cards in there hands and Sakura was very confused. 

"Ok so if we've all not got that old maid, where is she? We've got all the matches." Sakura said. 

"Hmmm does it count if I ate the old maid when I gotted her?" Asked Vegeta suddenly. 

Everyone's eyes got wide. 

"'Cause I did eat her. And she didn't taste very old." Vegeta said. 

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

Everyone started to stare at the door as they heard the sound of a truck coming. Vegeta was picking lint off his tail. Then the door opened and a man handed Sakura a packed. 

"Have a nice day," he said before leaving. 

"Oh yeah we will." She replied. 

The box said, **from: Babies R Us United States Of America**. 

"This must be it!" Sakura said. "But it's not really that heavy." 

She put the return stamp on it and put it in the mail box. 

"There, mission completed." Sakura said happily. "Now we won't lose or mommy and daddy to the evil rather of a younger sibling.   
  



	4. chapter 4

# The New Baby

### Chapter 4

Eight months later. . . 

"I thought we sent that darn baby back!" Sakura yelled. 

The others shrugged. 

Even though they had sent the package from Babies R Us back to the sender, Sakura and Vegeta III still had a new baby brother. Trunks jr, who was going to be center of attention at the big ball that night. This was not what they had wanted. 

"And they've even giving him a big party, and bringing present." Said Tenshi. 

"They'll all forget about Vegeta and me. No one will remember we were ever borned." Said Sakura as her eyes filled with tears. 

"To lose your parents at such a young age is sad," said Densetsu as she looked up from her math book. 

Vegeta was trying to un-tie his bow tie while chewing on his tail. He wasn't having much luck getting it untied. Everyone else were dressed up in cute little dresses and bows. 

"C'mon little lambs time to go to the ball," said Setsuna as she came into the room. 

She was wearing a very dark red dress with a dark green sheer covering over it and it was long. She looked simply stunning. 

"Ooooh why are you dressed so pretty? And you're glowing!" Tenshi said to Setsuna. 

"My boyfriend is coming to the ball," she said as she blushed. 

"Setsuna in love?!" Tenshi squealed. 

Setsuna guided them to the ball room where they saw a mountain of presents! 

"Wow, are they all for Trunks jr.?" Vegeta III asked awestruck. 

"I'm afraid so," said Setsuna in a far off voice. 

She was then joined by her boyfriend. 

"Children, this is Maxwell Sterling*," said Setsuna. 

They weren't paying any attention to what she was saying. They were making their way over to Rei and Trunks. 

"Mommy?" Sakura said. 

"Not now Sakura, mommy's talking to some one about baby Trunks jr." Rei replied. 

Sakura turned and looked at her friends and brother. "This party is going down." 

"I'll start with the cake," Vegeta announced. 

He made his way to the cake and started licking it. No one noticed. 

"Look at his cute little tail!" Cooed Minako as she looked at Trunks jr. in his little basinet. 

Sakura was mad. Mad at her mom. Mad at her dad. And really mad at Trunks jr. She then noticed a glob of green glowing ooze on a table by the cake. Vegeta noticed it too. 

"Mmm!" He yelped but Sakura smacked his hand before to could touch it. 

"I'm getting bad vibes from that thing." Sakura said. 

Suddenly a plate crashed and everyone jumped. Minako, was no where to be seen and her plate lay broken on the floor. 

"Mommy!" Tenshi cried. 

Then another crash. Another person gone. And another crash, this time it was Rei who disappeared. Guest after guest vanished just faded and was gone. And then even Neo Queen Serenity was gone. Leaving only the children. 

"Nani?!" Sakura yelped. 

"Oh no!" ChibiUsa cried. 

"What's going on? Where are all the grown ups?" Tenshi said as she hugged Buffy. 

"Waaaaa!" Wailed Trunks jr. 

"Drat, they forgot to take the baby!" Sakura grumped. 

Vegeta finished off the cake. "Mmm-mmm good." 

Vegeta looked around the room and realized everyone was gone except for his young friends. "Wow, I was eating for a long time huh?" 

"No! They just vanished!" Chibi Usa said panicking. 

"This calls for Chibi Sailor Senshi," said Sakura. 

"And Super Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled as he ran out of the room. 

The girls shrugged. 

"Moon eternal make up!" Chibi Usa said. 

"Mercury crystal power, make up!" 

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!" 

"Venus crystal power, make up!" 

"Mars crystal power, make up!" 

The whole Senshi transformation music plays and the cute little senshi transform! ^.,.^ 

"Sailor Mercury can you get reading on what could make our mommies and daddies and the rest of the people disappear?" ChibiUsa said. 

Mercury nodded and flipped her mini computer open. It beeps a bunch of times each time the pause is shorter between beeps. 

"I've got something, it's the green ooze sitting on the table over there!" 

Everyone turns and looks at it. It's just sitting there on the table. 

Sailor Mars walks over to it and tries to pick it up. It won't budge! It sticks to the table and the table cloth. Mars pulls harder and yanks the table cloth off the table. Dishes and glass go flying and shatter on the floor. Mars holds a green glob attached the table cloth. 

Just then Vegeta returns. "I am Super Vegeta!" He yells. 

He is dressed in a suit a lot like super man's, only Vegeta's is orange and black. He has a big 'V' on the front and has a long black cape. 

"I'm gonna help you this time! I can eat small cakes in a single bite!" Vegeta bellows. 

Baby Trunks jr cries once again. 

"I think he needs to be changed." Said Sailor Mercury. "My computer says so," she added. 

Vegeta is wandering around the room looking to see what there is to eat. Chibi Usa is doing the same. 

"The green stuff is distorting time and space, putting our mommies and daddies and the other people in some sort of in-between land." Said Sailor Mercury as she typed away on her computer. 

"What does that mean?" Asked Jupiter. 

"It mean the icky green thing moved our mommies and daddies and the other people to in-between." Mercury replied. 

"Where the Faeries live?" Asked Venus. 

"The same." Replied Mercury. 

"But only children can see Faeries," said Sailor Moon. "Can grown ups exist in that world?" 

"Not for long," replied Mars. 

Sailor Moon nodded. "So then we need a plan and quicky thank you." 

"Trolls live in the in-between too." Said Jupiter. 

"Oh no!" Yelped Sailor Moon. 

"Ahem, Super Vegeta, could you protect baby Trunks jr with all your power?" Asked Sailor Venus. 

He nodded and ate a piece of cake. "I'll protect him like his was a game boy!" He replied as he sprayed cake crumbs all over the baby. 

"Now all we have to do is step through the door way keep up your guard." Said Sailor Mars. 

The went to an ordinary door way, as ordinary as you get in a castle, and simply walked through it. They disappeared off the in-between land.   
  
  
  


*Maxwell Sterling is from Robo Tech now in the TV show he marries Miriya Parino but not in my story, but don't think he's two timin' k? He's tall guy with sky blue hair that just hits his shoulders and he's got glasses. Ones kinda like what Ami has. 


	5. Chapter 5

# The New Baby

### Chapter 5

As soon as their feet hit the ground they knew something was very wrong. "Last time we came through this door way we were in faerie land and it was beautiful." Said Venus. 

"And now it's black and covered in spider webs." Finished Sailor Jupiter. 

"And where are our faerie friends who greeted us the first time?" Asked Mars. 

"Oh no oh no something is very wrong." Moaned Sailor Venus. 

Just as the chibi senshi were starting to really worry a faerie with shimmering blue wings flew over. She had a shiny light blue gown on and flowing blue hair. She smiled and said, "you came!" 

They all nodded. 

"Mimi-chan, where are the others?" Asked Sailor Moon. 

"They've all been captured. By a little girl Tanima-sama, yeah that's what she says her names is. She says she the daughter of a queen. One called Neherenia." Replied Mimiko. 

Sakura's face scrunched up. "This is bad! That little girl can't hurt our friends!" 

Everyone nodded and looked angry. 

"Now we have to save our faerie friends and our families?" Asked Sailor Moon. 

Mimiko nodded. "I can help!" 

"Good idea Mimi-chan, can you tell us where Tanima is keeping the faeries?" Asked Sailor Mercury. 

"Aa fallow me." Replied Mimiko as she flew off into the dark cave. 

"Wait! We can't see you!" Yelped Sailor Jupiter. 

Suddenly Mimiko lit up and they could see her. 

"Neato!" Said a thrilled chibi Sailor Moon. 

They fallowed Mimiko until they came to a very very dark room filled with spider webs. A little girl sat on the floor holding a hand mirror. 

"Does mommy love me?" She asked the mirror. 

"Your mommy loves you. But she loves herself and her eternal beauty more." Replied the mirror. 

"No! That's not true! My mommy loves me more than anything. That's why she gave me all the faeries. And that's why she's getting ride of all the people on earth. Because they don't love me. They never could. Mommy says they'd do mean things to me." Said the little girl. 

The little girl looked like a miniature version of Queen Neherenia. The little faeries lit up all around her and were crying to be let out. 

"But if I do not have you, who will be my friends?" Asked Tanima. 

"We will!" Chibi Sailor Moon said cheerfully. 

Tanima turned around and her eyes widened. "You're the Chibi Sailor Senshi!" She said in awe. 

The all nodded. "And we can be your friends," Sailor Mars added. 

"But only if you can help us with a few things." Said Sailor Jupiter. 

Mars glared at Jupiter. "Wanna play a really fun game?" She asked Tanima. 

"Ummm I'm not supposed to play with strangers." Replied Tanima. 

"We're not strange." Replied Sailor Moon. 

Tanima shrugged. "Ok I'll play your game." 

"Ok, it's called, 'let all the faeries out and watch them fly around and be sparkly.'" Said Sailor Mars. 

Tanima nodded happily. "Sounds fun!" Then her face fell. "But my mommy said I must keep them in the cage. 

"Mommies some times don't know everything. They make mistakes." Replied Sailor Mercury. 

Tanima giggled as she opened the cages and let the faeries all out. They sparkled and flew around the cave just like little stars. 

"Cool game!" Said Tanima. 

"Wanna play another one?" Asked Chibi Sailor Mercury. 

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Shouted Tanima. 

"Do you know anything about a green globe of ooze?" Asked Mercury. 

"Yeah if you dissolve it, it'll return time to it's natural order." Replied Tanima. 

"Cool, wanna go dissolve it?" Asked Sailor Venus. 

"But my mommy will be mad." Replied Tanima. 

"Yeah, but we do stuff that makes our mommies mad." Replied Sailor Moon. 

Tanima cracked a smile. "Peanut butter would work well." 

"Yay!" Yelped Sailor Mars. 

They went back out of the cave and out into the castle. Tanima was amazed at how the castle look, mostly at how bright it was. "Wow, do you always have so many lights on?" 

"Yup, and we gots night lights for at night." Replied Sakura. 

Tanima smiled. 

"Here's the peanut butter Tani-chan," said Chibi Usa. 

"Oh," Tanima said surprised. 

"What?" Asked Chibi Usa. 

"Umm what are your names?" She asked. 

"Oh, my name is Usagi Serenity, but everyone calls me ChibiUsa." 

"I'm Sakura, and the baby in the basinet is my little brother Trunks jr. He's a new baby which came back when we sent him back in the mail. And that's also my brother and his name is Vegeta III." 

"I'm Densetsu." 

"Buffy." 

"Tenshi." 

"Ah, nice to meet you minna. You already know my name." She said giggling. 

"So, now are you alone?" Asked ChibiUsa. 

"No I'm not." Replied Tanima. 

They then put the peanut butter on the green stuff, but it was not dissolving it. ChibiUsa's eyes started to fill with water. And then she let out a huge wail as she cried like a fountain. 

"I'll save you!" Yelled Vegeta. He stared long and hard at the green globe. Then, he ripped it off the table cloth with his strength, and he ate it. 

Everyone's eyes grew wide. 

"Vegeta-kun ate it!" Yelped Sakura. 

Vegeta smiled. "I told ya I save you." 

They watched him for a few minutes, wondering of he was gonna explode or something. But then, the people started to come back! 

"Vegeta's stomach acid dissolved the green ooze!" Yelped Densetsu. 

"I saved the day!" 

"That you did!" Said Tanima. 

Then Queen Neherenia called to Tanima from her little hand mirror. And she did not sound happy. "My child, what have you done? Don't you understand you have ruined mother's plan?!" 

"Hey you big mean mommy, don't you yell at Tani-chan!" Said an angry ChibiUsa. "She just wanted some friends who really like her." 

Tanima smiled. "I've got to go. Ja ne minna. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!" 

Tanima walked through the door way and was gone. 

"Tani-chan and Vegeta saved the day!" Said Sakura. 

"Well then, we have to celebrate the new baby, and Vegeta saving the day." Said Rei. 

Trunks nodded. 

Vegeta smiled "sometimes Neherenia is a big help." 

Everyone laughed.   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  


So ends the story. Sorry that I didn't post earlier, but ya see, my fave soap opera Passions, was on at 1:00 pm and I watched it. But my friend in another state missed it because it's on at a different time there, and they preempted it for the 'Battle of The White House' which I find very boring because there isn't any new news yet.   
  


I'll be starting a new story tomorrow. It'll still be with the little kids. And the sneak preview is that there's gonna be a very eventful birthday party heheh. Ja ne minna!   
  
  
  



End file.
